Dimensional Caretaker 1: Fairy Fencer
by snowseph
Summary: Elise, our somewhat stalwart heroine, has awakened in a strange world that she is completely unfamiliar with. After a rather small amount of exploration, she is led to a strange woman with fox ears who agrees to get her cleaned up and ready for travel. However, the definition of "cleaning" seems to delude Elise, as she has plans of her own.


Somewhere, in an unexpected universe…

Elise had woken up, face down in a soft meadow. She had no idea where she ended up this time, but she was surrounded by nothing other than grass in a wide open plain, the wind travelling through her hair as it was a light breeze on a sunny day. There were hills everywhere, all topped with the same green grass with not a lot of trees nearby. What a boring place to get stuck at this time…

Nevertheless, Elise tried to prop herself up with her arms and stood to her feet, stretching her arms out as she dusted the grass off of her jacket and thigh highs. Come to think of it, her clothing was pretty dusty altogether…what was she doing before she woke up? She couldn't have simply just collapsed here, or else the worst she would have to experience was a grass stain or two…but she looked like she barely escaped a dust bowl. Scratching her head at the thought—which, there was more grass there, anyway—Elise turned around to get a better view of her surroundings. Nothing but grass, grass, and more grass. Also an occasional tree. And a multitude of hills…

That was the case, of course, until her head finally stopped at another being close to her. She appeared to be female, just by looking at her smooth, pale complexion. The kimono-dress that she was wearing looked waaaay too big on her, and it closely resembled a maid's outfit, which was really cute. She was humming a soft tune, but it wasn't a song that Elise had heard before. The girl hadn't noticed Elise yet, as she sat on the grass, plucking innocent and gorgeous flowers from the ground. What a murderer. She also appeared to have…cat ears? No, these were too pointy. They actually looked like fox ears; and upon closer inspection, they were real, too.

"U-uhm, excuse me…?" The fox girl said. Elise hadn't realized how close she had really gotten to make sure what kind of ears the young girl had until it was too late, and she backed away suddenly.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry about that," Elise said as a weak apology. The fox girl didn't seem to be too intimidated by Elise, and instead, let out a giggle at her apology.

"Oh, it's alright!" She replied. She inspected Elise with extreme curiosity, as she had never seen her before. "You're not…from here, are you?" Elise wasn't sure on how to answer that question, as she totally forgot where she came from in the first place. She was hoping to find some way to dodge the question, but the fox girl already opened up the door for that one. "Never mind that for now, look at your clothes!" She gestured to Elise's dusty clothing.

"Oh, I mean…they were like this when I got here…?" Elise shrugged. Karin quickly hopped upright to her feet, holding the precious, yet fated-to-die flowers in her hand.

"I'll just take the flowers I have and give them to Ethel when she and Fang return…" she muttered to herself. "Oh! My apologies, my name is Karin. Nice to meet you, uh…?"

"My name's Elise," she smiled, scratching her head while plucking yet another stray blade of grass out from betwixt her hair. Karin smiled at Elise.

"So lovely to meet you, Elise!" Karin said. Her ears slightly twitched in excitement before turning around. "Come, follow me. Let's get you all cleaned up! There's a nice hot spring that we found a while ago, you can relax there!"

After a short walk, Elise trailed Karin to the hot spring that she mentioned, and just as she said, it was nice. But that was only a few short words compared to how Elise saw it…the atmosphere was so calming. Steam coated the entire area, soft yet slightly cracked rocks outlined the glistening water, and flourishing moss covered said rocks, with flowers adorned on it. In all honesty, Elise was expecting a cheaply made hot tub, but what she got was an onsen from heaven.

"Geez, how did you even find this…?" Elise asked. She was too busy eyeing the crystal clear waters before turning to Karin. "Hey, Karin—"And as soon as she _did_ turn her head, she was greeted with a supple, shimmering, and very nude Karin, slowly making her descent into the warm waters herself. Stammering, Elise looked away for a moment, trying to cover her nose.

"Hmm? Aren't you going to get in?" Karin asked. She soaked herself up to her chin as she let out a long sigh.

"Aren't you going to WARN somebody first before just…doing that?!" Elise shouted, her head turned away still. She was doing a horrible job at covering the full-faced blush that invaded her face. Karin sighed and couldn't help but smile.

"Guess it can't be helped…too used to bathing around Ethel, I suppose," Karin giggled. "Anyway, you aren't going to get clean if you're going to be dressed in that!"

"F-fine!" Elise stammered. "C-could you look away for a second though?" She began to strip herself, pulling away all levels of clothing from head to toe as she quickly flipped her hair, straightening it out. The whole entire time, Karin watched, her head tilted with her ears twitching.

"Pretty," Karin said, clapping her hands as if to congratulate Elise.

"Y-you didn't look away?!" Elise thought, before she submerged her body into the temperate water, instinctively letting out a sigh of satisfaction as the warmth of the water sheltered her. "Wow, this is actually very soothing…" she said aloud. She closed her eyes, if only for a moment, as she tried to lay back.

Unbeknownst to Elise, however, that she ended up resting her weary head right into Karin's lap, slightly opening her eyes to see the fox girl lathering soap in her hands. She wanted to say something, but the pure intoxication of the water translated her words into gentle sighs. Karin ended up sitting Elise upright in her lap and began to wash her hair gently. Her fingers were enticing…they flexed and combed through Elise's soft, wet hair, making sure to get it as clean as possible. Elise's hands clenched in her lap, and she let out what seemed to be a mix of a moan and a whisper.

"Wow, you seem to be really tense," Karin said, an obvious hint of concern in her voice. She began to work on Elise's shoulders before moving down her arms. This ultimately transitioned to going straight to Elise's sides, and moving up to her rather busty chest. She continued to go up and down her chest, causing Elise to pant a bit in pleasure.

"Or is that…something else…?" Elise thought to herself, wincing as she could feel Karin gently washing the outside part of her chest. She really wanted the fox girl's dainty hands to just grope her, at least once, but it felt as though she was intentionally missing all of her 'sweet spots.' Karin unintentionally bumped Elise in the back of her head with her own chest, as her arm slipped. At that moment, Elise's blush returned in full, and turned her head around to see Karin.

"Oh, whoops, my apologies…" Karin twittered. "M-my hand slipped, and I—"

...She was silenced by a soft kiss.

Elise leaned in close and silenced Karin with a simple peck to her lips, her voice silently trailing off as she stared at Elise's smile, most of her body covered in soap. They were silent for a moment before a very sultry Elise wrapped her arms around Karin's neck, leaning in to one of her fox ears.

"Wow, you really ARE tense…" she whispered slowly, mimicking Karin in a way that caused her to be flushed. She couldn't help but nibble the defenseless fox girl's ear, slowly stripping the innocence away from her.

"H-hey," Karin stammered, "I forgot to wash your back, maybe I can…" She went to lift her hands, but was immediately hushed by Elise with a blissful stare. She pushed her bare chest against Karin's, laying contentedly in the water as her hand stroke the fox girl's gently cheek. Again, the exchanged a kiss, but it wasn't a simple peck like the one Elise had placed on her. Rather, they pushed the kiss into something deeper. With eyes closed and soft whispers, this was a true kiss.

"Since you were nice enough to wash me," Elise remarked, breaking the kiss that Karin desperately longed to keep intact, "allow me to return the favor." She moved her hands much lower down Karin's chest, then to her arm. Her parted lips were aching for another kiss as the fox girl watched the person that she just met trace her hungry fingers along her vulnerable body.

They had eagerly switched positions, Karin still a bit taken aback by the sudden kiss. She wanted to hold it for a long as she could, but something felt off by it…after all, this Elise person is a total stranger. Regardless, she sat comfortably in Elise's lap, her hands in her own lap as her ears started to twitch a bit. Elise coated her hands in the creamy, soothing soap before pressing her hands on Karin's back. Like a massage, she polished the fox girl's back and gently and cleanly. Elise could tell that she was doing a good job, as she was being rewarded with Karin's tender moans of satisfaction. A smile stretched across her face.

"Oops, can't forget to wash everywhere…" Elise whispered, her hands creeping around Karin's body. Although she gave her sides a soft rubbing, Elise's hands impatiently run their way up to Karin's chest, her whole hand covering each well-developed breast.

"Ah!" Karin let out a brief mixture of a gasp and a squeal, and although she bounced in shock, she moved her arms away, looking down at the greedy hands as they fondled her susceptible chest. Elise leaned in close, a crafty smile spreading across her lips as her hands continued to moderately assault Karin's supple breasts.

"Gotta make sure that these are clean, right?" Elise asked rhetorically. Karin's blush was unmistakable…she turned her head slightly to look back at Elise, keeping her own arms and hands out of the way as to not interrupt the one washing her. Rather than speak, Karin simply nodded, her red blush intensifying.

"P-please be careful…" Karin uttered. Elise groped her chest lightly and rested her chin on her Karin's head, between her twitching ears. The soap mixed between Elise's chest and Karin's back as Elise wrapped her legs around the fox girl's, keeping her trapped there. Karin, however, had no intention of going anywhere in the first place…she was enjoying her bath.

"Careful? Trust me, Karin. I'll make you feel much better." With one hand on Karin's chest, Elise sunk her hand down Karin's soft, wet body. While Elise groped her mid-section, Karin let out an innocent gasp, letting her hands invade her body. Elise rested her head down to Karin's neck, chuckling quietly as her hand knew exactly where it was travelling.

"D-down there…?" Karin mustered, as Elise gently kissed her tilted neck. Tracing her netherlips with her two fingers, Karin's legs couldn't prevent themselves from trembling any longer. She wanted to fight to resist her urges…all she really wanted was to make sure Elise was clean, but this was taking a turn she didn't expect, despite the friendly kisses that she received.

"Down here," Elise finally replied in a breathy tone, her face still buried in Karin's neck. "I'll make sure that you're nice and clean, just like you did for me."

"Y-yes, but, Elise…ahh…" Karin tried to retort, but her riposte was hastily silenced by Elise's teasing fingers as they traced her aching lips from under the warm water. "Y…you're doing more than I had intended…!"

"Oh?" Elise giggled, rubbing her chest up and down on her back, "but that's okay, right? I just felt like you needed some…extra work done to help calm those nerves of yours down." Again, she nibbled her twitching ear as her fingers were directly over Karin's aching slit now, and she wanted to pull her legs open. Karin had begun to whimper. She wasn't sure if this is what she truly wanted, yet she couldn't bring herself to stop now.

"F-Fang and Ethel…they'll be back soon, and I don't want them to…!" Karin began, her light moaning cutting her off each time she spoke. Elise buried her face into Karin's head, nibbling her twitching fox ears yet again. It was impossible for Karin to hold back her blush, and Elise simply chuckled, whispering…

"Let them watch."

Those three words were enough for Karin to truly give into her.

Elise ended up laying Karin on her back, and putting herself on top of her, their soft and wet bodies touching as Elise rubbed her chest on Karin. She kept her fingers where they belonged…right down between the susceptible fox girl's legs. Kissing her neck as gently as possible, Elise hummed on Karin and Karin hummed back, in a shaky tone, the song she was humming earlier when they first met.

"Please be careful down there, Elise…" Karin said. Elise simply traced her lips from Karin's neck to her cheek, planting a kiss there as her fingers rubbed all around her netherlips before she chuckled.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness, you know," Elise giggled, "and I'm about to make you feel like a goddess." Without further ado, Elise drilled her index finger right into Karin's aching, warm, wet hole. Karin stifled a gently moan as she shut her eyes, rubbing Elise's back as she invited her finger right inside. Her legs spread out a bit for Elise's hand to get more comfortable, but Elise knew of other ways. She sneakily sunk her head down to Karin's bumpy chest, placing her mouth over the areola as she looked back up to the whimpering fox girl, her arms sprawled away from her as she let Elise control her.

"E-Elise…" Karin called out. Elise acted deaf towards her call outs, firmly suckling her visible teat while she drilled her finger inside of her.

"Oh? What's that?" Elise said, snickering. "You want more, don't you…?"

Before Karin could even have time to respond, Elise hastily shoved another finger into her. A blissful mix of a cry for help and a satisfied moan escaped Karin's lips and she couldn't control the volume of her moans any longer as Elise kept pressing her fingers in and out of her. Tracing her tongue along Karin's chest, Elise moved her free hand up to Karin's cheek. Her hand was warm to the touch, like a pillow that she wanted to lay on forever. She pressed her face against Elise's tepid hand, snuggling it as she could feel her fingers drive deeper into her. Karin couldn't even properly form words anymore.

"I…I'm…!" Karin tried to piece words together, but was ultimately silenced as Elise moved her head right back up to hers, forcefully planting her lips and shooting her tongue right in to wrestle with the fox girl's. Karin's eyes widened at first at the sudden movement, but she closed them yet again, wrapping her arms around Elise's back. In an attempt to urge her more, Elise, easily prepared a third finger and shunted it right into her hole, which was virtually leaking at this point. Karin hummed a moan as loud as she could as Elise took firm hold of one of her breasts.

"Aha, here it comes…!" Elise slurred, forcing her fingers in as deep as she could while thrashing her inner walls, causing Karin to give in and release her hot, juicy fluid. It covered Elise's hand as she kept all three fingers inside, plunging her and draining it from within. Panting heavily, Karin could feel her brittle body starting to go limp as she rested her back in the water, her eyes halfway open. Elise looked down at her, smiling brightly. "There you go, nice and clean!"

"Ah…th-thank you…" Karin managed to say before she finally drifted off, within the relaxing water covering her. Elise decided to lay beside her, occasionally looking at her as she sighed in contempt, spreading the remaining liquid that Karin produced between her fingers.

"Nice…and clean."


End file.
